Fundamental Love
by Anna de Usui
Summary: MIMI X SORA & MIMI X KAEDE PESIMO SUMMARY!


**+Fundamental love+**

**Te hallas a su lado**

**La hallas a tu lado**

**La sabes tuya**

**Tan solo tuya**

**Mas no lo quieres asi**

**Quieres te deje ir**

**Quieres marcharte**

**Con ella**

**Tan solo con ella**

**Aquella que conquista tu corazon**

**Aquella para ti lo es todo**

**Piensas su nombre**

**Takenouchi,Sora**

**Te fundes en ella**

**En lo que por ella sientes**

**Mas Kaede te separa de su pecho**

**Te mira dulce**

**No le correspondes**

**Eres cobarde**

**No quieres herirla**

**No quieres lastimarla**

**No puedes confiarle lo que sientes**

**Lo que realmente sientes**

**Que tu solo...**

**La sientes tu amiga**

**Jamas podras sentir lo que ella por ti**

**Jamas podras...amarla**

**Te mira extrañada**

**De seguro,no te comprende**

**-Mimi...que sucede?-suena como niña**

**Mas callas**

**No quieres que sepa que te angustia**

**No serle sincera a Takenouchi**

**Eso es lo unico que te hace sentir triste**

**Mas no puedes decirselo**

**Sabes lo que por ti siente**

**Te vuelves hacia ella**

**Alli la ves**

**Sonriendote**

**Como niña**

**Como niña que es**

**Frunces tus labios**

**Tus lagrimas corren tras tus mejillas**

**Te sientes angustiada**

**Por engañarla de esta manera**

**Bajas la mirada**

**No quieres se percate de tu llanto**

**-Perdoname...-susurras triste**

**-Eh?-**

**Te aferras a su cuerpo**

**La fundes en un abrazo**

**Mas no te corresponde**

**No sabe como hacerlo**

**Es toda una niña aun**

**Su nombre se escapa de tus labios**

**Kaede...**

**Se escapa triste**

**Dolido,herido**

**Le susurras te perdone**

**Que no te deteste**

**Ya que ella...**

**Vale para ti**

**Es tu amiga**

**Aquella que esta a tu lado en todo momento**

**Mas no puedes remediarlo**

**No puedes sentir mas por Minami**

**Ya no mas**

**Tu corazon le pertenece**

**A ella...**

**Tan solo a ella...**

**A Sora...**

**Tan solo a Sora...**

**Te alejas de su cuerpo**

**La miras triste**

**Fundida en lagrimas**

**Aquellas que te ahogan en tu propia pena**

**Te mira triste**

**Se siente tal como tu**

**Aunque no sabe por que**

**Frunces tus labios**

**Te conmueve**

**Ya no puedes verla asi**

**Te aferras a su cuerpo desesperada**

**-Perdoname,por favor...!-le suplicas a gritos de llanto**

**Tu nombre se escapa de sus labios**

**Lo hace triste**

**Herido,dolido**

**Mas sabes que asi se siente**

**Una vez mas no te corresponde**

**La sientes lejos**

**Distante**

**Te separas de ella**

**Le vuelves la mirada**

**Tan solo la miras**

**No puedes hacer mas que eso**

**No puedes serle sincera**

**Quieres marcharte**

**Marcharte de su lado**

**Y correr a los brazos de Takenouchi**

**Solo a sus brazos...**

**Tan solo a sus brazos...**

**Te mira extrañada**

**No te comprende**

**Te sonrie dulce**

**Te conmueve**

**Su sonrisa lo hace**

**La coges del rostro**

**La acercas a tus labios**

**Se lo rabas**

**Le robas un beso**

**Un ultimo beso**

**Responde**

**No lo duda**

**No te detiene**

**Mas no continuas**

**Ya no lo soportas**

**Anhelas los labios de Sora**

**De tu amada...**

**Quiebras ese beso**

**Le das la espalda**

**No volteas a verla**

**Te sientes toda una canalla**

**La dejas**

**Huyes de ese lugar**

**Te le alejas**

**Para ya no regresar**

**No te detiene**

**Sabe que quieres marcharte**

**Lo haces**

**Te marchas**

**Tus pasos te llevan a tu destino**

**La residencia Takenouchi**

**Aquella a la que tanto cariño le guardas**

**Te sabes frente a su entrada**

**No dudas**

**No temes ingresar**

**Hallandote asi a su lado**

**Abres la misma**

**Ingresas**

**Lo haces desesperada**

**No te tomas la delicadeza de cerrarla**

**Te sientes demasiado a prisa**

**Buscas por su recamara**

**La encuentras**

**Ingresas**

**No temes**

**No temes hallandote cerca de ella**

**Alli la ves**

**De pie,fundida en el firmamento azul**

**Su mirada se pierde entre los rayos del sol**

**Parece angustiada**

**Como si intentase refugiarse de su realidad**

**La sientes mas que distante**

**No lo toleras**

**No lo quieres asi**

**Fundes tus bonitos ojos en lagrimas**

**-Sora...!-su nombre se escapa de tus labios a gritos de llanto**

**Voltea a verte**

**Te mira extrañada**

**No comprende por que lloras**

**Mas no lo permites**

**No quieres te vea sollozar**

**Sollozar por ella...**

**Por su amor...**

**Te secas las lagrimas**

**Le sonries feliz**

**Intentas te sienta asi**

**Arquea una ceja**

**Se acerca a ti**

**Te deshace en un abrazo**

**-Tonta...-susurra-No tienes por que llorar...-te añade dulce**

**Mas callas**

**No sabes que decir**

**Solo su nombre danza entre tus labios**

**No comprendes sus palabras**

**Aunque realmente quieras**

**Una debil sonrisa yace en tu rostro de niña inocente**

**Respondes a su abrazo**

**Acojes tu cabeza en su hombro**

**Dejas tus lagrimas caer sobre ella**

**Humedecen su blusa**

**-Perdoname...-sientes como mueres en sus brazos**

**Sientes tu propia suplica**

**Ella permanece en silencio**

**No sabe que decirte**

**Te sientes angustiada**

**A decir verdad,dolida**

**Hecha añicos**

**Sientes morir por su silencio**

**Sientes te desprecia**

**Te detesta**

**No vales nada para su corazon**

**-Despues de todo...no quieres angustiar a Kaede,verdad...?-te sonrie,parece sentirse a gusto con sus palabras**

**Callas**

**No puedes decirle que esta en lo cierto**

**No lo sientes asi**

**No te interesa angustiar a Minami**

**Solo quieres estar a su lado**

**Al lado de tu amada...**

**Al lado de Sora...**

**Te separas de su cuerpo**

**Fundes tus ojos en la angustia de su mirada**

**Te mira triste**

**Se siente dolida por saber sus palabras ciertas**

**Frunces los labios**

**Te conmueve**

**Sus dulces ojos lo hacen**

**Te aferras desesperadamente a su cuerpo**

**-No...!-le añades a gritos de llanto**

**-Eh...?-**

**Te ocultas entre sus senos**

**Quieres sentirte a gusto**

**A su lado...**

**Tan solo a su lado...**

**Tal como siempre lo has hecho**

**Una calida sonrisa inunda su rostro**

**Te confina en sus brazos**

**Acojes tu cabeza en su hombro**

**Sabes que esta vez te es sincera**

**-Kaede...Kaede ya no...significa nada...para mi,Sora...-intentas confie en ti**

**-Mimi...-**

**Tu nombre se escapa de sus labios triste**

**Sientes como si te susurrara**

**Puesto a que lo pronuncia bajo**

**Sus brazos dejan de rodearte**

**Acaricia tus cabellos**

**Entrelaza sus dedos entre los mismos**

**Parece intentar persuadirte**

**Decirte que eres tonta**

**Que sabe que tu quieres a Minami**

**Mas no quieres permitirlo**

**Tienes que serle sincera**

**Tan solo esta vez**

**Sonries**

**Intentas te sienta mas que feliz**

**-Tu eres...quien realmente...vale para mi,Sora...-sientes le confias tus sentimientos**

**-Eh...?-**

**Sientes no te comprende**

**No entiende que quieres decir**

**A que te refieres con eso**

**Con tus palabras**

**Aquellas que sientes plenamente sinceras**

**Deja de jugar con tus cabellos**

**Te separas de su cuerpo**

**La miras dulce**

**Te sientes tan a gusto**

**No puedes explicarlo**

**Mas te mira extrañada**

**No hallla los motivos de tu sonrisa**

**De tu tonta y patetica sonrisa**

**Ya que le sonries como toda enamorada**

**Te sientes asi a su lado**

**Tan solo a su lado**

**La coges de los hombros**

**Te acercas a su oido**

**-Tu para mi...-le susurras-lo eres todo...-le añades dulce**

**Permanece en silencio**

**Tus palabras la ahogan en sus pensamientos**

**Si realmente debe corresponderte**

**Si es lo correcto hacerlo**

**Te alejas de su oido**

**La miras**

**Solo la miras**

**La miras dulce**

**Mas que dulce**

**Te fundes en sus ojos**

**No haces mas que eso**

**Ya que para ti**

**Ella es especial**

**Lo es todo para ti**

**Tan solo a su lado**

**Eres feliz**

**Mas que feliz**

**No lo haces por mucho tiempo**

**Te coge del rostro**

**Frunces los labios**

**No la detienes**

**No piensas impedirlo**

**Mas no sabes que pretende**

**Te acerca a sus labios**

**Solo aguardas**

**Aguardas ese instante**

**Aquel instante que tanto anhelas**

**Sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos**

**Te lo roba**

**Te roba un beso**

**Tu primer beso**

**Respondes**

**Te rindes ante tal sensacion**

**Sientes soñar**

**Tu unico deseo se hace realidad**

**Sabes que te corresponde**

**Que te ama**

**Tal como tu lo haces**

**Sientes como te aferra a su cuerpo**

**No te resistes**

**Lo quieres asi**

**Tal como ella**

**Tus manos juegan entre sus cabellos**

**Hace lo mismo con los tuyos**

**Le regalas una sonrisa**

**Lo haces entre beso y beso**

**Su nombre se escapa de tus labios**

**Entre suspiros y suspiros**

**No se detiene**

**Continua aun saboreandote**

**Sientes que eres todo un banquete**

**Para ella...**

**Para su corazon...**

**Para sus sentimientos...**

**Rompes ese beso**

**La miras dulce**

**Te corresponde**

**Por primera vez**

**Lo hace sincera**

**Una sonrisa inunda tu bobo rostro**

**Te sientes feliz**

**De saberla a tu lado...**

**De saberte a su lado...**

**Te funde en un abrazo**

**Respondes**

**Como si no hubiese un mañana**

**Cierras tus ojos**

**Pareces dormir**

**Acojes tu cabeza en su hombro**

**-Tu tambien lo eres...todo para mi,Mimi...-te susurra dulce**

**Sonries**

**La sientes sincera**

**Realmente sincera**

**Yaces feliz**

**Mas que feliz**

**Sabes que desea estar contigo**

**Tal como tu quieres con ella**

**Sabes que es feliz**

**Feliz solo contigo**

**Tan solo contigo...**

**Piensas su nombre**

**Takenouchi,Sora**

**Te fundes en el**

**Te fundes en ella...**

**Se funde en ti...**

**Deseas esa noche jamas llegue a su fin**

**No quieres comtemplar el amanecer**

**Quieres permanecer en sus brazos**

**Aferrada a su cuerpo**

**Por siempre...**

**Para siempre...**

**+++THE END+++**


End file.
